


Idol and His Sparkling Fans

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: BTT-G Idols Grup [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Workers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Menjadi seorang artis itu tidak mudah. Jadwal manggung yang padat, jadwal latihan yang padat, sulitnya menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadi dari para paparazi, dan seambrek kesulitan lainnya yang tidak mungkin dijabarkan satu persatu. Bahkan memiliki seorang fans tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika Fansmu adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan besar yang lebih 'berkilau' daripadamu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.  
> Warning:  
> 1\. Judulnya agak membingungkan untuk isi cerita yang seperti ini. setelah nanya sana-sini dan mikir dari satu hal ke hal lain, akhirnya dipilih ini. aku gak tau grammarnya bener atau enggak, yang penting ini ada judulnya.  
> 2\. Cerita masih memiliki kemiripan dengan Idol and His Murderer Fans. Namun, kali ini berbeda sudut pandang penceritanya.  
> 3\. Fokus pada pasangan Thorn x Solar, tetapi ada beberapa hint pada pasangan lainnya.  
> 4\. Belum diputuskan apakah akan ada perubahan rating atau tidak ke depannya.  
> 5\. hati-hati Typo. X9
> 
> at the end. enjoy....

Solar sangat gugup. Ia saat ini sedang mengantri untuk mendapat tanda tangan artis idolanya saat ini. Solar memang lelaki, tetapi dia bisa mengidolakan lelaki juga. Solar sejak kecil memang tertarik dengan dunia penuh gemerlap ini. Namun, apa daya…, sebagai satu-satunya penerus perusahaan IT terbesar di negara ini, Solar harus membuang cita-citanya menjadi artis.

Solar terpaksa menjalani kuliah dan bekerja sebagai teknisi IT hanya untuk menjadi penerus yang sahih dan berkompeten. Solar memang didik untuk tidak diterima secara mentah perusahaan yang masih dikelola oleh kakeknya itu. Solar dididik untuk belajar dari nol sebelum menjadi penerus perusahaan. Solar bahkan pernah bekerja magang sebagai seorang office boy dan dia tidak malu menjalaninya. 

Well, setidaknya ia tidak malu seperti anak orang kaya lainnya.

Namun, bukan berarti Solar benar-benar membuang rasa ketertarikannya pada dunia selebriti. Solar diam-diam masih suka mengintip dunia selebriti itu. Caranya…, dengan menonton konser dan sesekali datang ke acara meet and greet. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan acara tanda tangan, tapi kali ini Solar tidak bisa menganggapnya biasa. Berbeda dengan artis lainnya, artis idolanya kali ini benar-benar memikat Solar. Solar merasa artis ini. berbeda dari artis-artis yang ia sukai selama ini.

“Hng…, ada keributan….” Gumam Solar saat ia mengantri. “Sepertinya antara barisan Taufan atau Gopal.”

Solar membiarkan. Ia memandang CD album ditangannya. Ia mengelus foto idolanya lalu memeluknya. Solar terperanjat saat dirinya di tepuk dari belakang. Tepukan yang tidak keras, tapi mampu membuat Solar terbelak nyaris mendorong antrian di depannya. Solar berbalik sedikit menggerutu.

“Duluan Lar.” Ucap seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya itu. Barisan di sebelahnya benar-benar tinggal sedikit. Dan orang itu menjadi orang yang terakhir mengantri di barisan sebelahnya.

“Semoga berhasil Ice.” Ucap Solar. “Berarti yg ribut itu barisan Gopal. Yaya udah selesai belum ya?”

Solar maju selangkah. Ia memandang ke depannya, masih ada sepuluh orang lagi sebelum gilirannya mendapat tanda tangan. Solar menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah biasa mengantri, tapi kali ini ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu muka dengan idolanya itu.  Solar memiringkan badannya sedikit, mencoba memandang wajah idolanya. Wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi kepolosan itu begitu memikat. Solar menerka-nerka umur idolanya itu. Selama ia berpikir, tidak terasa ia saat ini sudah berdiri di depan sang idola.

“Haloo?” Solar terkesiap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa canggung. Solar memberikan CD album miliknya pada sang idola.

“Na, namaku Solar.”

“Solar? S-O-L-A-R?”

“Benar.” ucap Solar. idolanya itu menanda tangani cd album itu tepat diatas foto dirinya sendiri. Solar tersenyum senang setelah menerima kembali cd album itu. “Terima kasih, Thorn!!”

Solar lalu keluar dari barisan. Ia menyimpan cd album itu ke dalam tas kecilnya lalu melompat-lompat gembira. Solar lalu mencari teman perempuannya yang berkerudung merah muda, Yaya. Solar mendekati Yaya yang duduk di suatu tempat menunggu. Solar langsung duduk di samping Yaya dan merangkulnya. Yaya langsung mencubit perut samping Solar dan membuat Solar mengaduh. Solar tertawa-tawa.

“Kau sudah dapat duluan, ya?” Ucap Solar. 

“Sudah donk!! Lihat, gambar spesial dari Gopal nih!” Pamer Yaya. Solar tertawa, baginya tanda tangan saja sudah cukup. “Oh, ya. Ice juga sudah dapet. tapi dia lagi pergi nyari makanan.”

“Aih…, sekali Aisoyot bakal selalu jadi Aisoyot…, meski badannya udah gak sebesar dulu lagi.” keluh Solar.

“Aku jadi teringat saat dia mendadak berusaha menjadi kurus karena sesuatu, tapi katanya sesuatu itu mendadak menghilang. Well, tapi baguslah dia tetap mau berdiet dan jadi seperti sekarang karena hal itu.” ucap Yaya.

“Hmm…, jadi kita tinggal menunggu Ice balik dari nyari makan nih?”

“Dan Halilintar yang kayaknya masih terjebak di antrian penggemar si ketiak seksi.” ucap Yaya yang memainkan ponselnya. Solar memiringkan kepalanya.

“Ini Halilintar.” Ucap Solar seraya menunjuk Halilintar yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

“Parah sekali antriannya. Tapi, setidaknya aku berhasil mendapat tanda tangan dan akun media sosial resminya.” ucap Halilintar. Yaya menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang Halilintar yang ikut duduk di samping Solar.

“Kamu gak tahu akun media sosial resminya?” tanya Yaya.

“Namanya juga penggemar baru! Beda kelas lah sama kita yang sejak BTT-G masih main di jalanan juga udah suka.”

“Hei, aku juga penggemar baru tahu!” Yaya menjitak kepala Solar.

“Aduh!!”

~...~...~...~

Thorn menghela nafas, akhirnya antrian penggemarnya habis. Thorn melirik ke anggotanya yang lain. Tinggal leader mereka,Blaze, yang masih melayani tanda tangan untuk penggemarnya.

“Tadi ada orang yang pakaiannya mencolok sekali di barisanmu, Thorn. Namanya siapa?” tanya seseorang yang sedang memeluk Thorn dari belakang.

“Kak Taufan!! Hee…, Thorn lupa. Memang ada, ya?” tanya Thorn.

“Ada tahu. Dia cowo, tapi pakai celana warna jingga, baju kuning bahkan kacamata gaya berwarna jingga. Dia juga pakai topi ala-ala pelayan kafe yang gak ada atasannya itu berwarna kuning.”

“Hng…, lupa.” ucap Thorn. “Memangnya kenapa, Kak Tau? Kakak suka style begitu?” Taufan tertawa.

“Melihatnya membuat kita yang artis ini jadi kalah artis.”

“Malah dia yang lebih cocok jadi artis? Kak Tau cemburu karena ada yang lebih ‘ngartis’?”

“Tepat. Tapi biarlah. Kita sendiri juga baru-baru ini jadi artis. Nggak lama lagi juga kita bakal ‘se-artis’ fansmu itu.”

Thorn mengangguk-angguk. Thorn sebenarnya ingat orang yang dimaksud. Siapa sih yang tidak bisa mengingat pria yang mencolok banget penampilannya? Thorn bahkan mengakui arti namanya dan gaya berpakaiannya sangat sinkron. Thorn bersyukur pemuda tadi juga memiliki wajah yang cocok menjadi artis. Namun, Thorn tidak mengatakannya pada Taufan. Ia masih ingin mencari sendiri siapa nama sebenarnya pemuda itu.

Thorn membuka ponselnya saat Taufan sudah beralih menggoda Blaze. Thorn mengetik nama orang itu dan mencoba mencari akun sosialnya. Di luar dugaan Thorn, orang itu menggunakan nama asli dan foto aslinya untuk akun media sosialnya. Thorn bahkan melihat namanya tertera di artikel berita online.  _ ‘Memang artis, kah?’ _ Batin Thorn.

**_‘Penerus perusahaan SolTech, B. Solar, menghadiri acara peresmian kantor cabang baru, Senin (17/12). Bersama sang kakek, direktur utama SolTech, Solar meresmikan kantor cabang baru yang akan memberikan fasilitas pelayanan teknologi untuk masyarakat sektor 18.’_ **

“Eh?!” Thorn hampir berteriak. Thorn melirik ke ke anggotanya yang lain. Untunglah suara fans Blaze meredam teriakan tertahannya. “Cuma orang terlalu kaya toh.”

~…~…~…~

Thorn mengutak-atik ponselnya, setelah Gopal memutuskan dia bisa melakukan tarian utama dan sedang melakukan uji coba pada Taufan Thorn langsung kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Meski Thorn kemarin sudah tahu kalau orang yang dia cari itu adalah anak orang kaya, tapi Thorn seperti baru pernah mendengar namanya. Bahkan artikel tentang Solar sangat sedikit ketimbang artikel pemberitaan kakeknya. Thorn memutuskan untuk mengikuti akun media sosial Solar dengan akun palsunya. Thorn bersyukur Solar tipe yang mau berteman dengan siapapun di media sosialnya.

_ ‘Dia pernah kerja jadi office boy di sini? Sebelum aku jadi artis kah?’ _ batin Thorn yang sedang stalking akun media sosial penggemarnya itu. Thorn menggaruk kepalanya. _ ‘Ini sih malah aku yang jadi penggemarnya daripada dia yang jadi penggemarku.’ _

“Berarti cuma aku dan Thorn yang bisa seperti tadi, ya…, kalian berdua pakai gerakan yang lain saja.” Ucap Gopal. Thorn meletakan ponselnya, ia mengamati Gopal yang lagi mengambil buku sketsa.

“Kalau gitu kita istirahat dulu, ya!” Ucap Thorn mencoba masuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Thorn mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Leader dan wakil leadernya terlihat juga melakukan hal yang sama. Thorn membuka kotak bekalnya.

“Sehat amat kau Thorn.” kekeh Blaze yang melihat isi kotak bekalnya. Thorn tertawa kecil.

“Aku emang diet vegetarian. Tapi aku gak strict seperti diet vegetarian lainnya. Aku masih bisa makan daging.” jawab Thorn seraya menggeser sedikit sayuranya dengan sendok, memerlihatkan beberapa lembar daging yang cukup tebal. Thorn memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia sebenarnya lebih menyukai sayuran ketimbang daging tetapi ia juga masih memerlukan protein untuk pembentukan tubuhnya.

“Kalau aku diet tinggi protein! Semuanya daging! Cuma sedikit sayurnya.” Kekeh Blaze seraya membuka lapisan-lapisan daging dengan sendok, memerlihatkan beberapa sayuran hijau di bawahnya.

Thorn sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan Blaze yang memiliki tubuh yang pendek darinya meski dia sering memakan makanan kaya akan protein. Namun, mengingat kehidupan Blaze yang dulu miskin sama sepertinya membuat Thorn yakin, Blaze baru akhir-akhir ini sering memakan daging. Meski terlambat tapi setidaknya Blaze berusaha mengimbangi kekurangan asupan nutrisinya itu.

“Aku berubah-ubah. Tergantung kesehatan pencernaanku. Tapi yang pasti selalu ada untuk menu makanku adalah ikan atau udang. Hari ini aku bawa udang. Mau?” ucap Taufan. Thorn juga tahu kalau Taufan juga berasal dari kalangan miskin. Namun, karena Taufan pernah tinggal di dekat laut, Thorn tidak heran dengan makanan Taufan.

“Aku ada alergi udang. Gak bisa nyicip donk.” Keluh Thorn. Thorn saat kecil pernah memakan udang dan hasilnya tubuhnya jadi gatal dan bengkak. Sejak saat itu Thorn tidak berani makan semua jenis udang-udangan.

“Yha…, kalau aku lagi gak bawa udang aku bilang supaya kau bisa nyicip.” kekeh Taufan.

“Gopal! Kau bawa bekal apa hari ini?” Tanya Blaze.

“Aku diet gizi seimbang. 4 sehat 5 sempurna aku bawa.” Ucap Gopal seraya menggambar.

“Whoo….” Blaze, Taufan, dan Thorn memandang Gopal dengan mata berbinar. Thorn sungguh kagum dengan Gopal. Memang dari mereka berempat hanya Gopal yang berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, selain itu Gopal bisa memasak makanannya sendiri membuat Thorn semakin kagum dengan Gopal. Gopal melepas pulpennya lalu mengambil kotak makannya.

“Okelah kita makan.”

“BTT-G!” Pintu ruangan latihan mendadak terbuka. Membuat keempat orang itu kaget.  Gopal bahkan hampir menumpahkan isi kotak makannya karena terkejut.  Thorn ingin menghampiri Gempa, tetapi Blaze sudah mendahuluinya 

“Ada apa Kak Gempa?” Tanya Blaze. Manager mereka, Gempa, masuk ke dalam ruangan. Thorn menggeser tempat duduknya agar Blaze dan Gempa bisa duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama mereka. Gempa mengeluarkan televisi portable  lalu memperlihatkannya pada mereka.

“Ada berita yang sedikit tidak mengenakan.” Ucap Gempa. 

_ “Pagi ini telah ditemukan potongan kepala seorang perempuan muda yang dibuang di sebuah selokan. Tubuhnya masih belum ditemukan. Menurut orang tuanya, perempuan ini terakhir kali terlihat pamit untuk melakukan acara meet and greet dengan BoyBand BTT-G semalam.” _

“Apa?!” pekik keempat anggota itu terkejut.

“Apa salah satu dari kalian, atau mungkin kalian semua ada yang tahu perempuan ini?” tanya Gempa.

Keempatnya berusaha mengingat. Thorn yang menggeleng pertama kali. Selain pemuda mencolok bernama Solar, Thorn memang tidak begitu memperhatikan siapa-siapa saja penggemarnya. Toh tetap terlalu banyak orang untuk bisa mengingat semuanya dan untuk kemampuan Thorn yang hanya bisa mengingat nama itu hal yang sangat sulit.

“Ah! Dia orang yang sempat minta tanda tangan kita semua!” pekik Gopal dan Taufan bersamaan. Thorn memang pantas merasa kagum pada Gopal dan Taufan yang memiliki ingatan untuk mengingat wajah.

“Eh? Sungguh?” tanya Blaze dan Thorn bersamaan. Taufan mengangguk.

“Kalian kebanyakan penggemar sih. karena kita sedikit penggemar, jadi wajah-wajah mereka sebagian besar masih kita ingat.” Jelas Gopal.

“Aku ingat saat dia memberiku CD yang sudah ditanda tangani kalian dan berpindah untuk meminta tanda tangan Gopal.” tambah Taufan.

“Di tempatku dia memang sempat menyelak antrian sih. itu karena aku yang terakhir dan sepertinya dia agak buru-buru.” Thorn juga sempat mendengar keributan itu. Ia tidak menyangka Gopallah yang berdebat dengan…, sang korban.  _ ‘Gopal bukan pembunuhnya kan? Mustahil sih dengan perangai Gopal.’ _ Batin Thorn.

“Eh…, tunggu jangan-jangan….” Blaze menegakkan kepalanya lalu memandang Gempa. Thorn memandang Blaze dan Gempa yang terlihat sepemahaman.

“Iya, Presdir Ocho saat ini lagi mengadakan press conference, mengklarifikasi keberadaan gadis itu pada database meet and greet kemarin.” Jelas Gempa.

“Database?” tanya BTT-G bersamaan.

“Nama orang yang memiliki tiket masuk. Kami semua sudah mendatanya.” Jelas Gempa. “Selain itu, aku juga di sini untuk menanyakan kalian, siapa tahu ingat. Dan ternyata benar ada yang ingat.”

“Begitu rupanya.” Ucap Gopal. “Menurutmu, apa yang membuat dia…, dibunuh dengan sadis seperti itu?”

“Ada dua tersangka…, ah tepatnya dua kategori tersangka. Pertama orang terdekat dengan dendam pribadi. Kedua…, Kita…, dan juga semua fans kalian. Yang pertama jelas alasan pribadi. Yang kedua….” Jelas Gempa.

“KITA?!” Pekik BTT-G.

“Tapi kita bahkan cuma pernah bertemu dengannya saat meet and greet kemarin!” Ucap Thorn.

“Benar! Dan acara kemarin kan berlangsung lancar tanpa kendala!” Ucap Taufan.

“Dan lagi, mana mungkin kami membunuh fans kami sendiri!” Ucap Blaze.

Gempa mengangkat tangannya mencoba menghentikan protes BTT. “Aku paham dan aku memang percaya bahwa pelakunya bukan kita. Tapi, fans kalian yang lain masih bisa jadi tersangka. Alasannya bisa perlakuan tidak adil.”

“Sebaiknya kita juga ikuti perkembangan berita ini. Di sela-sela latihan dan jadwal manggung kita.  Demi harga diri dan kelangsungan ketenaran grup kita. ” Ucap Gopal.

“Oh…, dan karena kalian ada yang ingat…, aku harus menyampaikan berita buruk kedua kepada kalian.” ucap Gempa. Thorn membulatkan matanya.

“Kita mau ditangkap polisi?”

“EEH?!” Blaze, Taufan, dan Gopal langsung berwajah pucat. 

“Enggak-enggak. Tapi memang benar ada hubungannya sama polisi.” ucap Gempa mencoba menenangkan artisnya itu. Thorn masih membulatkan matanya, kebiasaannya saat mengambil kesimpulan yang mengejutkan. “Kalian hanya akan dimintai keterangan kok. Di kantor polisi.”

~…~…~…~

“Solar baik-baik saja kok, kakek. Ini aja Solar masih bisa menghubungi kakek, kan?”

Solar memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang penemuan mayat misterius. Solar merebahkan badannya lalu mengganti panggilan suaranya menjadi panggilan video, wajah sang kakek yang terlihat tegas itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan wajah khawatir. Solar tahu kakeknya hanya khawatir dengan kelangsungan hidup perusahaannya.

Solar tersenyum setelah percakapan gak penting lainnya Solar akhirnya memutus sambungan panggilan itu. Solar tidak memungkiri, ia sendiri takut manjadi korban selanjutnya. Solar memang tinggal sendiri, meski biaya apartemennya masih ditanggung sang kakek tapi biaya hidupnya sudah ia tanggung sendiri sejak masuk SMA.

Potongan lagu BTT-G yang dinyanyikan oleh Thorn terdengar. Solar mengambil ponselnya yang lain, panggilan video dari temannya Yaya. Solar mengangkat panggilan itu. Hali dan Yaya terlihat di sana, dan satu gambar lagi yang masih kosong. Tak lama muncul wajah Ice yang benar-benar terlihat baru bangun.

Solar tertawa dalam hati melihat temannya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu terlihat sangat malas dan tidak cocok menjadi polisi. Yaya akhirnya berbicara pada mereka. Solar menggeser posisi duduknya dan memperlihatkan acara televisi. Ya, tentu saja mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai penemuan mayat misterius.

“Ada pembunuhan fans BTT-G?” tanya Ice yang terlihat bangun dari kasurnya, ia meletakan televisi portabel itu di meja tidurnya. Solar tertawa dalan hati. Ice yang seorang polisi tapi kalah cepat dengan berita di televisi tentang penemuan mayat misterius itu.

“Dan bukan hanya itu, Ice. Dia yang menyelak antrian di depanku saat aku mengantri mendapat tanda tangan Gopal.” ucap Yaya.

“Jadi kamu bisa dibilang saksi mata terakhir donk?” Solar kaget karena Yaya bahkan mengenali wajah korban. Berita di televisi memang mengatakan kalau korban yang ada adalah penggemar BTT-G. Namun, Solar yakin ia tidak pernah melihatnya di antara lautan manusia yang kemarin datang ke acara meet and greet.

“Bisa dibilang gitu. Tapi, karena dia menyelak juga, aku beruntung diberikan kompensasi yaitu gambar di samping tanda tangannya itu. Jadi sebenarnya aku sedikit berterima kasih padanya.” Jelas Yaya.

“Dan rasanya mustahil kau kesal sampai membunuh hanya karena diselak begitu.” ucap Halilintar. “Kau kan orangnya baik banget.”

“Benar…, sudah mau mengakomodasi kita untuk datang ke meet and greet kemarin.” ucap Solar. Solar memang cucu dari seorang kaya. Namun, seperti yang sudah dibilang kalau seluruh biaya hidupnya saat ini sudah ditanggung oleh dirinya sendiri. Sehingga Solar masih harus pandai-pandai mengatur keuangan.

“Mana mungkin Yaya membunuh. Lagipula, berita bilang spekulasi pembunuhan oleh orang terdekat lebih dominan dan masuk akal.” Ice mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. “Yaya mau ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan gitu kalau dia beneran datang ke BTT-G? Seperti beberapa fans itu.”

“Tentu saja. Aku dan ibuku berencana datang ke kantor polisi setelah makan siang.” Ujar Yaya.

“Berarti kerjaku bakal bertambah ya? Aku bersyukur mengambil cuti kemarin dan hari ini.” keluh Ice.

“Iya deh yang anggota polisi.” keluh Solar di buat-buat.

Ice terlihat tersenyum paksa. Solar puas banget melihat senyum terpaksa Ice itu. Ice memang suka dengan pekerjaan sebagai polisi, tapi ia tidak suka disebut sebagai polisi. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kontradiksi dalam diri Ice itu. Meski Solar merasa yakin kalau Ice sedikit tertular tsundere dari Hali. Tak dipungkiri mungkin dia juga sedikit tertular.

“Tapi gajiku aja masih dibawahmu yang hanya seorang Office Boy, Solar.”

“He, Hei! Aku sudah bukan office boy tahu!” Niat menjahili malah dijahili. Solar memang sudah bukan office boy lagi. Meski dia tidak malu karena cucu seorang kaya pernah menjadi office boy, ia tetap malu saat teman-temannya yang mengejeknya. Atau sekedar menjahilinya seperti saat ini.

“Sudah-sudah. Mau apapun kerja kita, gaji kita masih dibawah dari uang keluarga dan gaji Yaya sekaligus. Enaknya yang anak pengusaha besar dan seorang pengusaha kecil laris.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Bersyukur sedikit aja, kenapa? Masih mending kalian bekerja, daripada pengangguran di luar sana. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kerja apa Hali?”

“Pegawai kantoran biasa. Aku dan Solar satu perusahaan malah. Hari ini kan Minggu, jadi kami gak masuk. Dan Solar sudah bukan office boy, dia sekarang teknisi IT, makanya gajinya masih cukup tinggi.” Jelas Halilintar. Solar memperlihatkan pose bangga. Saat pertama masuk kerja yang baru, Solar cukup senang saat tahu Halilintar juga mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan yang sama. Meski beda divisi, mereka bisa sering ketemu saat makan siang atau pulang kantor.

“Pantas gaji Solar lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi hanya aku yang gajinya sangat rendah, ya?” Ucap Ice. Kamera di kamar Ice bergerak seperti menuju ke suatu tempat. Telepon rumah Ice terdengar berdering. “Kayaknya aku beneran akan dipanggil dan cutiku hari ini dibatalkan.”

Ketiga temannya itu lalu tertawa. “Well, selamat bekerja pak polisi.”

“Hei….”

Solar langsung memutus panggilannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar protes Ice. Salah satu alasan kenapa Ice tidak suka dipanggil polisi adalah…, ‘aku masih muda! Jangan panggil aku pak polisi!’ Solar tertawa saat ucapan Ice terngiang dibenaknya. Namun, Solar juga mengerti perasaan itu. Saat Solar kembali ke rumah kakeknya pun, ia juga sempat merasa kesal karena anak buah kakeknya sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan pak yang terkesan sangat tua. Meski Solar tahu itu panggilan hormat, tapi tetap saja rasanya sedikit tidak terima. 


	2. Chapter 2

BTT-G memandang gedung kantor polisi yang entah kenapa cukup mengerikan di mata mereka. Blaze sebagai leader akhirnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Thorn yang ada di belakang Taufan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan memandang interior ruangan kepolisian. Namun, pandangan menusuk dari hampir semua polisi membuat Thorn semakin takut.

Seorang polisi datang menghampiri mereka. Meski sang polisi berusaha ramah tapi tetap saja BTT-G merasa takut. Polisi itu akhirnya mengantarkan mereka ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu lebih seperti ruang kerja direktur menurut Thorn. Bukan seperti ruang interogasi seperti yang sering ditampilkan di film-film.

Polisi itu membawakan tiga kursi lagi dan menjejerkannya di depan sebuah meja, kursi-kursi itu berposisi memunggungi meja itu.. Polisi itu lalu meminta BTT-G untuk duduk.

“Tenang saja. Kami hanya ingin bertanya soal kondisi korban saat bertemu kalian.” Ucap polisi itu mencoba menenangkan mereka lagi. Namun, tetap tidak mampu menenangkan keempatnya. Polisi itu lalu berjaga di depan pintu tempat mereka masuk. Pintu itu tertutup, tapi Thorn masih dapat melihat sang penjaga di sana.

“Kita gak akan ditangkap mereka kan?” tanya Thorn sembari berbisik pada Taufan. Taufan mengusap kedua tangannya, wajahnya sangat gugup.

“Aku tidak tahu. Semoga saja tidak.”

“Aku belum siap kalau harus jadi miskin lagi.” ucap Thorn.

“Aku juga.”

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dari wajahnya terlihat seperti seumuran mereka. Namun, melihat betapa hormatnya polisi yang mengantar mereka pada orang yang baru masuk itu membuat Thorn tidak yakin dengan umur orang itu. Orang itu memunggungi mereka, orang itu melepasksn topinya memperlihatkan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedikit berantakan. Orang itu lalu melepas jaket abu-abunya yang terlihat terlalu tebal. Pakaian yang dipakai orang itu berbeda dengan pakaian sang polisi yang masih berjaga di luar. Orang itu bersin sejenak, mengatur suhu di ruangan itu lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja yang mereka punggungi. BTT-G memutar kursinya menghadap orang itu.

Orang itu menautkan kedua tangannya. Thorn langsung merinding melihat mata berwarna aqua yang berkilat tajam memandang mereka. Seolah sedang menguliti mereka. Tangan yang ditautkan itu diletakan di atas meja, menutupi bagian mulut orang itu. Membuat tatapan itu terlihat semakin tajam. Thorn terus-terusan bergidik ngeri. Orang itu lalu mulai berbicara. BTT-G saling berpandangan. Blaze menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menelan liurnya. Sebagai Leader, dia memang selalu mengambil resiko untuk melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

“Se, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat….” Ucap Blaze. Ia bergerak gelisah. Orang itu tersenyum.

“Wajar, kau kan penggemarnya banyak banget.” Ucap orang itu. Taufan langsung berdiri. Thorn langsung mengernyit bingung. Juga Blaze dan Gopal.

“Kamu, Ice?! Yang kemarin juga datang kan? Kau yang terakhir mendapat tanda tanganku.” Pekik Taufan. Blaze, Thorn, dan Gopal terkejut dengan pernyataan Taufan. Suara tawa orang itu mengalihkan pandangan Blaze, Thorn, dan Gopal pada polisi bernama Ice itu.

“Benar. Terima kasih sudah mau menanda tanganinya.” ucapan yang mengonfirmasi pertanyaan dan pernyataan Taufan terdengar dari mulutnya. Ice melepaskan tautan tangannya. Ia terlihat duduk dengan rileks di kursinya sekarang. Melihat itu Thorn mulai mengendurkan ketegangannya.

“Ka, kamu polisi….” Ucap Taufan yang perlahan duduk karena malu. Ice tertawa.

“Tunggu, kalau kamu juga berada di acara kami…, berarti….”

“Sayangnya aku tidak melihat korban saat aku di sana, kepala polisi sudah mengintrogasiku karena tahu kemarin aku cuti untuk menemui kalian. Itu sebabnya pula, kepala polisi menugaskanku untuk menanyai kalian. Lagipula…, aku sendiri dari divisi reserse kriminal bidang penyidikan dan laboratorium forensik. Setelah bertanya dengan kalian, aku rencananya akan ke TKP mencari petunjuk.” jelas Ice yang memotong ucapan Gopal. Ice menyandarkan punggungnya lalu memutar badannya di kursi putar itu. Ice lalu kembali menautkan tangannya. “Tolong lanjutkan cerita kalian. Saat ini aku dalam keadaan bekerja, bukan fans kalian seperti kemarin.”

“Ah…, ba, baik.” Ucap keempatnya.

Secara bergantian Taufan dan Gopal menceritakan apa yang mereka ingat. Thorn hanya diam mendengarkan. Taufan dan Gopal menceritakan apa yang mereka ingat. Thorn hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia melirik Blaze yang terlihat masih tegang, entah karena apa.  _ ‘Apa mungkin Blaze sebenarnya ingat, tetapi dia tidak ingin memberi keterangan?’ _ Batin Thorn. Thorn kembali fokus memandang polisi bernama Ice itu yang sedang mengetik apa yang dipaparkan Gopal dan Taufan pada laptopnya.

Thorn lalu memandang interior ruangan kecil itu. Agak gelap dan terlalu banyak berkas. Di pojok ruangan, dekat tempat duduk Ice, juga ada galon air minum, beberapa gelas dan piring. Thorn membayangkan sang polisi sedang bekerja sembari makan di ruangan temaram seperti ini.  _ ‘Temaram?’ _ Thorn melirik Blaze lagi lalu menyentuh tangannya. Blaze terlihat terlonjak kaget, wajahnya makin pucat dan perlahan melirik ke arah tangannya yang disentuh Thorn.

“Kak Blaze masih takut gelap?” Bisik Thorn. Blaze menghela nafasnya. Ia mengangguk canggung. Thorn mengusap lengan Blaze. Ia baru ingat saat mereka pertama bertemu Blaze mengaku kalau dia tidak suka gelap. Mengingatkannya pada malam hari saat ia nyaris mati hampir dibunuh oleh penjual makanan yang sebelumnya..., makanannya dicuri Blaze. Thorn pernah mendengar cerita Blaze, dulu saat mereka masih belum bertemu dan mereka semua masih tersebar di jalan-jalan untuk mengamen, Blaze selalu berusaha mencari tempat tidur dekat tiang lampu. 

Entah mungkin karena Ice mendengarnya, ruangan mendadak jadi lebih terang. Thorn melirik Blaze yang menghela nafas lega dan mulai rileks. Thorn kembali melihat Ice yang sedang mencetak hasil ketikannya. Ice lalu membacakannya kembali, memastikan tidak ada pernyataan Gopal dan Taufan yang terlewat. Setelah berbincang-bincang lagi, mereka berempat dibolehkan untuk pulang. Keempatnya ragu-ragu, tetapi tawa Ice yang jujur saja menurut Thorn sangat manis membuat mereka tenang. Blaze lagi-lagi keluar duluan. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi ke tempat parkiran mobil grup mereka, tempat di mana manager mereka menunggu.

“Mana Taufan?” tanya Gempa. Thorn membulatkan matanya, ia melirik Gopal yang biasa berjalan di paling belakang.

“Balik lagi. Ada yang tertinggal di ruang interogasi katanya.” Ucap Gopal.

“Paling ponselnya lagi. Dia kan teledor.” Tawa Blaze.

“Ya sudahlah. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi.” Ucap Gempa. “Jadi, kalian tadi gak diapa-apain kan?”

“Cuma ditanya kronologisnya kami bertemu korban. Yha…, memang gak diapa-apain.” Jawab Gopal. Gempa tersenyum puas.

“Benar, kan? Kalian tidak akan ditangkap, kok.”

~...~...~...~

Thorn berhenti bergerak  saat Gopal menghentikan gerakan mereka,  mereka akhirnya memandang televisi kedua yang dipasang khusus untuk menampilkan perkembangan berita pembunuhan terhadap salah satu fans mereka itu. Meski saat ini berita tentang pembunuhan sadis seorang perempuan yang jadi fans BTT-G sudah menjadi berita nasional tentang adanya pembunuhan berantai. Namun, BTT-G massih belum bisa merasa lega. Karena meski berita mengatakan kalau kedua korban yang sudah ditemukan tidak memiliki keterkaitan, tetapi salah satu anggota BTT-G masih mengenal korban kedua.

Kali ini televisi menampilkan berita tentang penemuan korban ketiga. Korban ketiga adalah seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlihat masih muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari anggota tertua di BTT-G, Gopal. Mayat wanita yang baru ditemukan tentu saja baru bagian kepalanya. Kepala wanita itu ditemukan di tempat pembuangan sampah sementara di sektor 17A.

“Ditemukan mayat tanpa badan lagi, ya.” Ucap Gopal.

“Mengerikan.” Ucap Thorn nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Bukan karena terlalu kaget, tetapi ia seperti sudah bisa menduganya. Thorn tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menduga akan ada penemuan mayat yang seperti tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lain itu. Namun, ia memang memikirkan kalau penemuan mayat-mayat ini akan semakin banyak dan semakin sadis cara pembunuhan dan pembuangannya. Intinya, kasus ini akan berlangsung sangat lama.

“Kau kenal lagi gak, Fan?” Tanya Blaze. Taufan menggeleng.

“Kali ini enggak. Syukurlah….” Ucap Taufan seraya menghela nafas lega. Blaze menepuk-nepuk punggung Taufan.

“Sudah sebulan, ya sejak korban pertama…, mengerikan juga sampai-sampai kita banyak menunda konser.” Ucap Gempa. Thorn mengangguk. Tahun sudah berganti, tetapi kasus pembunuhan malah berkembang ke arah yang salah. 

“Untung mengisi acara televisi tidak terganggu oleh aktivitas seperti ini, ya. Kalau iya…, habis sudah pendapatan kita.” Ucap Thorn.

“Tapi tetap saja, konser lebih banyak ditunggu sama penggemar kita. Dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang.” ucap Blaze yang duduk bersandarkan cermin. “Juga meet and greet.”

“Bicara soal konser. Karena korban ketiga sepertinya tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian lagi…, konser minggu depan akan terlaksana sesuai jadwal.” Ucap Gempa.

“Sungguh?!” Pekik Thorn. Thorn bahkan mendekati Gempa.

“Benar. Persiapkan diri kalian dan lagu baru kalian. Konser besok bisa sekalian untuk launching lagu baru.” ucap Gempa seraya mengedipkan mata.

“AKHIRNYA!!” Ucap BTT-G dan langsung berpelukan bersama.

~...~...~...~

Thorn menarik seorang perempuan muda naik ke atas panggung. Mengikuti Gopal yang terlebih dahulu menarik seorang perempuan naik ke atas panggung. Taufan dan Blaze terlihat mengikuti juga. hanya saja Blaze menarik seorang lelaki muda. Penggemar perempuan Blaze memang cukup ganas, sehingga Blaze lebih memilih mencari aman. lelaki muda yang dibawa naik Blaze terlihat kaku dan sangat malu. Thorn tersenyum pada perempuan muda itu dan menuntunnya menari bersama.

Setelah konser selesai, mereka akhirnya melepas penat di belakang panggung. Manager mereka bertepuk tangan senang, memuji penampilan memuaskan mereka. Thorn duduk dan kembali membuka ponselnya sembari melihat akun sosial palsunya. Ia tidak melihat adanya seorang pemuda mencolok di konser itu. Thorn ingin memastikan apakah memang dia tidak terlihat karena terlalu banyak orang yang berjubel, atau memang dia tidak datang. 

_ ‘Aaaaaahhhh…, aku gak bisa datang ke konser!! Kenapa tugas dari kantor harus datang sebanyak ini saat BTT-G akhirnya konser lagi? DX’  _

_ ‘Oh beneran enggak dateng.’ _ Batin Thorn seraya meminum jus yang diberikan Gempa. Thorn mengomentari status yang ditulis oleh orang itu. 

_ ‘Aku juga gak bisa dateng…, bosku juga memberiku pekerjaan di saat-saat terakhir. Tiketku terbuang percuma deh. BTW, Selamat bekerja! Semangat!’ _

Thorn tertawa kecil sembari menunggu balasan komentar. Ia melihat Gopal dan Blaze yang bersiap melakukan evaluasi gerakan mereka. Thorn mengernyit menyadari hilangnya seorang anggota mereka. “Mana kak Taufan?”

Gopal dan Blaze memandang Thorn lalu saling berpandangan. Mereka kompak berkata tidak tahu. Thorn memutar matanya, akhir-akhir ini Taufan memang sering uring-uringan. Terutama sejak terjadinya kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. Thorn juga sering melihat Gopal uring-uringan karenanya, mungkin karena mereka berdua yang memberi keterangan pada polisi sehingga mungkin mereka takut di curigai. Wajar, Thorn juga akan begitu jika ia bisa mengingat wajah orang itu dan memberi keterangan.

“Ah, Pak polisi. Anda datang.” Ucap Blaze yang langsung menghampiri Ice. Ice tersenyum. Thorn langsung berwajah pucat.

“Tentulah aku datang. Taufan yang mengundangku.” Ucap Ice. Taufan hanya tersenyum malu. Thorn lalu menghela nafas lega.

“Aku pikir, pak polisi datang karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan korban ketiga.” Ucap Thorn. Ice tertawa.

“Enggak. Enggak ada. Meski karena penemuan potongan kaki terduga bagian tubuh lain dari korban ketiga hampir membuat cutiku dibatalkan.” Ice menopang dagunya, khasnya berpikir. “Potongan kaki ini sepertinya sudah diawetkan dengan bahan pengawet. Karena potongan kakinya sudah bersih bahkan diawetkan seperti ini…, lagi-lagi bagian forensik tidak bisa menemukan TKP sebenarnya. Bersihnya…, Bersih busuk juga sih.”

“Ugh….” Keempat anggota itu mendadak merasa mual. Ice terkekeh canggung.

“Sudahlah lupakan itu.”

“A, aku penasaran sama pengawet…, tapi…, bersih busuk?” Tanya Blaze kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

“Apa maksudnya…, kaki itu sudah sedikit membusuk saat diawetkan?” Gempa berucap sembari meminta konfirmasi Ice melalui tatapannya. Manager BTT-G itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

“Benar. Siapa kamu?”

“Ah…, perkenalkan! Dia manager kami!” ucap Thorn. Thorn menepuk pundak Gempa dan mendorongnya mendekati Ice.

“Namaku…, Gempa.” Gempa memberikan kartu namanya pada Ice. Ice menerimanya sembari mengangguk-angguk.


	3. Chapter 3

Solar duduk di samping jendela restouran milik Yaya yang berada di dekat kantor polisi, dan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia bersama Yaya dan Halilintar menunggu kedatangan seorang teman mereka lagi. Meski pembicaraan sudah dimulai. Solar menghela nafas kesal, pembicaraan itu dimulai dengan pamernya Yaya dan Halilintar karena di ajak naik ke panggung oleh idola mereka. Sementara Solar terpaksa menginap di kantornya untuk menyelesaikan serangan virus pada komputer utama di kantornya. Solar juga makin kesal karena Halilintar bercerita kalau teman satu divisinya juga diajak naik panggung oleh Thorn. Teman sedivisi Halilintar yang sering mengejek Solar.

Selama ini Solar menahan diri saja diejek oleh seorang perempuan yang aslinya gak kaya-kaya amat tapi sombongnya sudah seperti keturunan seorang raja. Solar yang aslinya memiliki kekayaan yang melebihi kekayaan raja aja gak sombong begitu. Solar menahan diri juga karena dirinya menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda biasa-biasa aja di perusahaan itu. Kalau seluruh anggota perusahaan tahu Solar adalah cucu dari pengusaha teknologi terbesar di negara itu, bisa-bisa mereka malah ‘memanjakan’ dirinya. Dan Solar tidak diizinkan berbuat seperti itu oleh kakeknya.

“Maaf, lama.” Solar akhirnya menghela nafas bahagia saat Ice datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

“Enaknya yang kemarin diajak naik. Sementara aku terpaksa mengurus kerjaan.” ucap Solar lalu melipat tangannya pada Halilintar dan Yaya. Solar akhirnya kembali mengungkit masalah itu. Beda dengan Solar, Yaya dan Halilintar terlihat enggan membanggakan diri di hadapan Ice. Mungkin karena Ice bekerja di badan hukum yang bisa saja menangkap mereka dengan alasan penghinaan.

“Ice kemarin datang gak?” tanya Yaya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Solar mengeluh kecil, ia memang sudah bisa menebaknya.

“Datang. Tapi agak terlambat. Biasa urusan pembunuhan berantai itu. Pas aku sampai, aku udah liat Hali dan Yaya di atas panggung. Menari bareng idola hmm….” Ice menyunggingkan senyum sarkasnya. Halilintar memalingkan muka sebal, sementara Yaya berwajah merona seraya memegang kedua pipinya malu. Solar memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Aaah…, tapi tetap saja kau bisa datang Ice. Coba aku….” Solar menghela nafasnya, cemburu. Ice menepuk pundak Solar.

“Besok kamu sibuk?”

“Enggak sih. Tadi pagi masalahnya udah selesai. Memang kenapa Ice?” Solar memandang Ice tidak mengerti.

Ice mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terlihat bergetar. “Sebentar.”

Ice berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan terlihat mengangkat teleponnya. Solar cemberut masih kesal karena kemarin tidak berhasil melihat sang idola di konser. Juga karena pertanyaannya terpaksa terunda jawabannya. Solar tidak begitu mempersalahlan itu, ia tahu Ice sibuk dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ada saat ini. Ice kembali tak lama setelahnya. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas pada Solar. Solar menerima kertas pemberian Ice dengan setengah hati.

“I, ini….” Solar gemetar saat membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Halilintar dan Yaya sedikit berdiri untuk melihat apa yang diterimanya. Undangan sebagai penonton di televisi untuk acara talkshow bersama BTT-G. Halilintar dan Yaya terkejut.

“Cuma ada satu. Aku gak bisa pergi karena harus pergi menuju tempat terduga tersangka.” ucap Ice.

“Ba, bagaimana bisa?” Tanya Solar.

“Oh…, ada teman polisiku. Dia mau kasih ke pacarnya yang juga suka BTT-G. Sayangnya mereka baru putus tadi malam. Dia tahu aku penggemar BTT-G…, makanya tiket ini diberikan padaku.” jelas Ice.

“Enak banget!” ucap Halilintar dan Yaya. Solar langsung memeluk Ice.

“MAKASIH, ICEE!! KAU MEMANG TEMAN TERBAIK AKUUU!!” teriak Solar. Ice menutup lubang telinganya dengan jari.

“Iya, iya…, sudahlah kau membuatku malu!” ucap Ice. Solar melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa canggung.

“Terduga tersangka? Kau sudah memecahkan kasus lagi ya, Ice?” Tanya Halilintar yang seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Ice menghela nafasnya.

“Enggak juga. Di potongan tubuh baru yang ditemukan, tertinggal sedikit petunjuk yang masih harus dicari tahu lagi. Sedikit petunjuk ini mengarah pada ‘kekasih’ korban. Malam ini kita mau mencari informasi lebih dalam dari ‘kekasih’nya itu “ jelas Ice.

“Hngg…, aku kira kasus ini sudah selesai. Aku jadi was-was keluar rumah selama sebulan ini. Bahkan untuk mengunjungi restouranku yang lain saja, aku sebenarnya agak…, was-was.” Jelas Yaya.

“Benar.” Solar melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. “Bahkan kakek berencana memulangkan aku ke rumahnya karena kasus ini.”

“Tenang lah. Aku memang membutuhkan waktu, tapi kasus ini akan aku selesaikan kok.” Ucap Ice.

~…~…~…~

“Kenapa Kak Tau?” tanya Thorn pada Taufan yang terlihat lesu. Taufan menghela nafasnya.

“Pak polisi gak bisa dateng hari ini. Dia ngasih tiketnya itu ke temannya. Namanya Solar.” Keluh Taufan. Thorn menepuk-nepuk pundak Taufan.

“Solar…, ya…, nama yang unik.” ucap Thorn.  _ ‘Solar yang aku bayangkan dan Solar teman pak polisi ini…, apa mereka orang yang sama?’ _ “Semoga aja nanti dia nanya. Biar kita tahu orangnya yang mana.”

“Tapi aku lebih berharap pak polisi yang dateng.” ucap Taufan. Thorn membulatkan matanya dan memandang datar pada Taufan. Ia memiliki spekulasi aneh pada Taufan. Thorn yang kelewat suka jujur itu akhirnya bertanya.

“Kak Taufan suka pak polisi?”

“Iya.” Taufan menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Tatapan mata Thorn yang semakin membulat membuat Taufan tersadar akan sesuatu. “Se, sebagai teman kok!”

“Sungguh?” Pandangan Thorn masih bulat. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi dari gerak tubuhnya jelas terlihat kalau Thorn masih sangat penasaran. Taufan menggeser duduknya saat Thorn juga menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Taufan.

“Sungguhan!” ucap Taufan. Thorn menarik badannya, matanya sudah kembali normal.

“Baiklah.” ucap Thorn yang kembali tersenyum polos.

_ ‘Ternyata selera Kak Taufan yang seperti pak polisi…, eh? Kak Taufan gay?’  _ Thorn kembali membulatkan matanya sejenak. Ia melirik Taufan yang terlihat berpikir tentang sesuatu. 

Suara tepukan tangan mengagetkan Thorn, Gempa memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul. Thorn mendekati Gempa bersama Blaze, Gopal, dan Taufan. Gempa memberi arahan singkat pada mereka. Rutinitas biasa bagi Thorn. Tepat setelah arahan singkat selesai, salah satu staff televisi masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka menunggu. Blaze segera memposisikan diri di belakang staff, meski begitu Thorn tahu kalau Blaze sedang gugup. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya. Thorn saja yang hanya bersikap biasa. Setelah aba-aba, masuklah anggota grup idola itu dimulai dari Blaze hingga Gopal. Riuh tepuk tangan membuat kegugupan mereka perlahan menghilang.

Keempatnya disambut oleh pembawa acara. Lelucon singkat sang pembawa acara membuat kegugupan mereka benar-benar hilang. Acara akhirnya dimulai. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang pembawa acara berpusat pada lagu-lagu, tarian, serta latihan-latihan mereka. Pertanyaan juga menjangkau pada hal-hal yang sedikit pribadi seperti tipe wanita kesukaan mereka. Pertanyaan itu hanya sanggup dijawab oleh Gopal. Sementara Blaze, Taufan, dan Thorn masih kebingungan untuk menjawab. Thorn yakin pasti Taufan tidak menjawab karena dia takut ketahuan kalau dia gay. Sementara Thorn sendiri memang tidak yakin wanita seperti apa yang ingin dia jadikan pasangan.

Sang pembawa acara akhirnya melakukan jeda iklan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Thorn untuk menyisir penonton yang datang. Berbeda dengan saat konser, penonton yang datang sangat sedikit, sehingga Thorn bisa dengan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Apalagi sesuatu yang ia cari itu sangat mencolok.

“Ini  _ off the record _ kok dan ini hanya menurut kalian saja, kok.” ucap sang pembawa acara. Thorn kembali memandang sang pembawa acara.

“Ah, silahkan.”

“Apa tanggapan kalian soal pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?” tanya sang pembawa acara.

“Bagaimana ya….” Blaze melipat tangan. “Rasanya tujuan pelaku hanya untuk mencari kesenangan atau mendapat sensasi membunuh. Benar-benar sadis.”

“Apalagi korban pertama secara tak langsung melibatkan salah satu fans kita. Itu bahkan sempat membuat kita dicurigai sebagai pelaku.” lanjut Gopal.

“Beruntung kita bertemu pak polisi yang baik hati!” ucap Thorn sembari menyikut Taufan. Taufan mengaduh kecil sembari mengusap lengan kirinya yang disikut Thorn.

“Benar. Namanya Ice. Sebenarnya kami sudah mengajaknya. Sayang dia tidak bisa hadir karena harus menyelidiki kasus ini.” ucap Taufan. Teriakan kecil dari bangku penonton. Menyita perhatian Taufan dan Thorn. Selain Thorn, Taufan memang tidak menceritakan soal keabsenan polisi investigasi itu. Terlihat dari ucapan Blaze dan Gopal yang kecewa karena tidak di beri tahu.

Thorn benar menyimpulkan kalau Solar yang ia pikirkan dan menjadi teman pak polisi itu adalah orang yang sama. Thorn menyikut lengan Taufan lagi sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda berjaket putih dan bercelana jingga melalui pergerakan dagunya. Pemuda berjaket putih itu tadi menutup mulutnya sembari melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri saat penonton lain memandangnya aneh. Ia terlihat buru-buru memakai topi dan kacamata jingganya. Taufan mengangguk setuju. Thorn mengamati pemuda bernama Solar yang sedang mengetik sesuatu dan seperti menghubungi seseorang.

Thorn yakin, Solar mungkin menghubungi pak polisi. Setelah beberapa saat Solar memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu tersenyum. Thorn yang melihat senyum itu mendadak merinding aneh. Thorn mengalihkan wajahnya, yang entah kenapa malah sedikit memanas.  _ ‘Apa aku juga jadi gay?’ _

Pertanyaan sang pembawa acara padanya membuat Thorn harus kembali ke kenyataan dan menjawab pertanyaan sang pembawa acara. Thorn dapat dengan mudah membuat lawakan yang serupa dengan lawakan yang biasa ditampilkan oleh sang pembawa acara. Kekaguman sang pembawa acara akhirnya membuat Thorn mengakui kalau dulu ia lebih ingin menjadi artis komedi ketimbang penyanyi. Namun, Thorn berkata mungkin ke depannya dia akan mencoba merambah dunia komedi. Sang pembawa acara terlihat senang dan melawak -setengah serius- mengajak Thorn untuk jadi asisten melawaknya.

Mereka terus berbicara sampai tiba-tiba staff televisi datang dan bilang mereka akan menjeda acara sejenak karena breaking news. Breaking News itu juga ditampilkan di dalam studio. Thorn mendadak bisa menduga apa yang akan ia tonton dalam breaking news kali ini.

“Kepala korban keempat?!” Pekik Thorn. Berpura-pura terkejut dan syok. Ia sudah menduga, jadi ia tidak merasa syok. Namun, akan jadi hal yang sangat aneh jika ia tidak terkejut atau syok melihat itu saat ia sedang berada di tengah fansnya seperti ini.

“Hei, hei…, bukannya korban ketiga kemarin aja tubuhnya belum lengkap?” Tanya Gopal.

“Bahkan pembunuhan kali ini lebih sadis!!” Balas Blaze yang langsung memeluk tubuh Taufan.

“..., kepalanya…, dibelah….” Taufan langsung menutup mulutnya merasa mual.

_ “Ah…, ya…, korban ditemukan di tengah sawah. Kondisinya sudah sangat sulit dikenali karena kepalanya dibelah. Kami akan mencocokkannya dengan orang-orang yang saat ini dilaporkan menghilang oleh kerabat terdekatnya.” _

“AH! Pak Ice!” ucap Thorn sembari melirik Solar. Solar terlihat tidak terima dan langsung berucap.

“Ice masih muda tahu!” entah karena saking dekatnya dia dengan microphone atau dia memang sulit mengontrol suaranya, sehingga suara keluhannya terdengar sampai ke telinga Thorn. Thorn merasa puas dengan reaksi Solar yang sangat ia inginkan ini.

“Kayaknya kamu kenal dengannya.” Ucap Thorn yang berjalan mendekat. Solar langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia menggeleng.

“A, ah…, enggak, itu….” Thorn berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin menarik Solar dan bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Thorn, nanti saja! Bentar lagi mulai!” Ucap Blaze. Thorn memajukan bibirnya, leadernya itu memang tidak tahu situasi.

“Nanti kita bicara lagi.” Ucap Thorn seraya mengedip pada Solar yang berwajah pucat.

~…~…~…~

“Kau ini Thorn…, sudah cukup Taufan yang bawa pak polisi ke belakang panggung.” keluh Blaze. Thorn memajukan bibirnya.

“Berisik. Kau pasti akan bawa seseorang ke balik panggung!” ucap Thorn

“Kau gak tau bahayanya terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan satu fans saja bisa membawa dampak buruk?!”

“Persetan dengan dampak buruk! Lagian apa sih dampak buruknya buat kita selain fans-fans kita saling berantem sendiri?! Kehilangan penggemar? Heleh, banyak penggemarku yang masih menggunakan otaknya daripada dengkulnya.”

“Hei, sudah-sudah. Tidak apa kok, justru kalau terlalu banyak membawa fans bisa-bisa back stage jadi pecah karena kepenuhan.” ucap Gempa menengahi.

“Sudahlah, Blaze. Nanti jadi karma, lho.” ucap Gopal seraya memijat bahu Blaze. Blaze menghela nafasnya.

“Terserahlah.” Blaze melepas pijatan Gopal pada bahunya lalu duduk di tempat lain.

“Atau kau cemburu karena kamu gak bisa bawa fans ke back stage?” tanya Taufan seraya mengusap-usap kepala Blaze. Taufan tertawa seraya terus mengusap-usap kepala Blaze. Taufan menoleh ke arah Thorn lalu mengedipkan matanya. Thorn menghela nafasnya.

“Leader kalau mau bawa fans kesayangan leader bawa aja lagi. Gak usah ditahan-tahan.” ucap Thorn. Blaze memalingkan wajahnya.

“Kalau ada kesempatan yang pas.”

“Sejak kapan leader kami ini jadi tsundere?”

“Iiihh!! Aku gak tsundere! Yang tsundere itu….” Blaze yang sudah berdiri bersemangat mendadak jadi kaku. “Ih, lupakan. Pokoknya aku gak tsundere!”

Taufan, Thorn, dan Gopal tertawa melihat sisi lain Blaze yang satu ini. Ketimbang tsundere, Blaze lebih seperti anak-anak yang merengek karena mainannya direbut. Gempa menghela nafas, ia meminta staff televisi untuk memanggil orang yang diminta Thorn untuk menemui mereka.

Tak lama orang itu datang. Thorn sangat senang melihat sosok yang sangat mencolok itu datang ke hadapannya. Solar sudah duduk, Thorn ingin langsung ke inti pertanyaannya. Namun, ponsel Taufan yang berdering membuat Thorn sedikit terganggu. Untung Taufan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Memangnya pak Ice umurnya berapa, sih?” tanya Thorn. Solar mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa. Blaze, Thorn, dan Gopal saling berpandangan melihat Solar yang tertawa.

“Ice, ya…, pasti Ice marah kalau denger kalian memanggilnya dengan Pak. Ice masih 25 tahun tahu!”

“Ta, tapi dia sudah….”

“Sejak masuk kuliah Ice emang sudah bekerja di kepolisian. Makanya di usia begini dia sudah dapat posisi.” Solar lalu kembali tertawa dan menepuk keningnya.

“Dibawahku donk.” ucap Gopal. “Dan seumur kalian donk.”

“Iya, seumur kita.” ucap Thorn. Blaze mengangguk.

“Eeeh?! Thorn juga 25 tahun?” Solar memperbaiki posisinya.

“Iya, aku udah 25 tahun. Memangnya kamu pikir berapa?”

“Aku pikir 20 tahun!”

“Pengen banget aku lebih muda darimu.” Ucap Thorn. Solar menggaruk kepalanya. Solar lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

“Emang kamu tahu umurku?” tanya Solar. Thorn sedikit menegang.

“Karena kamu temenan ama pak, eh…, temenan ama Ice, paling umurmu juga 25 tahun.” Ucap Blaze. Solar tertawa.

“Yha…, aku baru 24 tahun, sih.” ucapnya.

“Lha? Kamu masih 24?” tanya Gopal.

“Yha…, tepatnya beberapa hari lagi aku baru 24 tahun.” ucap Solar. “Dan beberapa hari lagi juga temanku yang tsundere berumur 26 tahun.”

“Tsundere?” Blaze terdengar tertarik. Thorn menghela nafas. Untungnya Blaze dan Gopal mampu menutupi kecurigaan Solar padanya

“Iya, aku, Ice dan temenku itu teman sejak kecil dulu rumah kita tetanggaan.” Solar lalu mulai menceritakan soal pertemanan mereka. Di tengah cerita, Taufan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

“Itu antara kelainan dan memang belum ada cewe yang menarik hatinya.” Ucap Gempa seraya tertawa kecil. Ia meletakan minuman untuk diminum Solar.

“Tapi dari semuanya aku kaget kalau Ice umurnya sama kayak kita.” ucap Blaze.

“Wajahnya memang muda sih. Aku pikir dia baby face aja.” ucap Thorn. Solar tertawa.

“Kamu yang baby face tahu. Aku pikir kau baru lulus SMA. Apalagi saat salah satu konferensi BTT-G bilang kamu yang termuda.”

“..., Ice seumur kita?” tanya Taufan. Solar mengerjapkan matanya.

“Kamu keluar sih. Dia tadi bilang umur kak Ice masih 25, tapi dia sudah dapat posisi di kepolisian karena sejak masuk kuliah dia juga sudah kerja jadi polisi.” jelas Thorn.

“Eh?! Sungguh?”

“Begitulah.” ucap Solar. 

“Cerita lagi, Solar. Cerita lagi. Terutama temenmu yang tsundere itu.” pinta Blaze sembari tertawa.

~…~…~…~

“Jalan yang bener donk Cahaya! Baju menariku bersama Thorn bisa kotor nih!”

Solar menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati perempuan yang masih mengeluh padanya itu. Perempuan itu malah mengejarnya dan terus mengomel padanya. Solar selalu berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah teman sekantornya yang selalu saja menyombongkan diri. Halilintar yang harga dirinya ketinggian saja tidak pernah sombong berlebihan seperti ini, padanya. Solar sendiri yang pernah di bawa ke belakang panggung saja tidak memamerkan hal tersebut. Solar memutar matanya.

“Cahaya…, ada masalah lagi dengan komputer saya…, bisa perbaiki sekarang?”

“Siap bos.” Solar tertawa kecil melihat direktur utamanya yang sangat gagap teknologi. Solar melirik perempuan yang tadi mengejarnya itu berhenti mengejarnya. Syukurlah Solar bertemu dengan bosnya itu di saat yang tepat. Setelah sampai di ruang kerja bosnya, Solar segera mendengar keluhan bosnya tentang komputernya. Solar dengan sabar menjelaskan pada bosnya itu.

“Wah! Sudah bisa. Terima kasih, Cahaya.”

“Sama-sama, Bos.” Ucap Solar. Bosnya itu lalu memandang Solar.

“Kalau saja kau berumur 25 tahun, ya…, mungkin kau anakku yang menghilang.” ucapan ini lagi. Solar sedikit bersimpati dengan Bosnya yang saat anaknya baru berumur tiga-empat tahun anak itu diculik. Solar memang mengaku dia anak yatim-piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Halilintar. Halilintar dengan mudahnya membuat pengakuan palsu yang membenarkan Solar atau Cahaya adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersamanya. Toh, kakek Solar juga memberi kompensasi atas kebohongan mereka dengan membiayai sekolah anak panti selama Solar bekerja di perusahaan itu.

“Anak bapak memangnya seperti apa dulu? Mungkin teman-teman di panti asuhanku ada yang mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin salah satu temanku.”

“Well, kau dan Halilintar sama-sama dari panti asuhan yang sama. Jadi aku tahu tidak ada temanmu yang merupakan anakku. Tapi…, ini rupa dirinya saat dulu.” ucap sang bos seraya memperlihatkan foto keluarga yang sudah sangat lama.

“Boleh aku foto? Mungkin aku bisa membantu bapak dengan mencarinya di media sosial. Kebetulan, teman saya juga polisi, mungkin dia juga mau membantu.” ucap Solar. Bos itu terlihat tertawa dan mempersilahkan Solar untuk melakukannya.

“Kalau tidak ketemu pun tidak apa. Aku bisa memberi perusahaan ini pada keponakanku.” ucap sang bos. Solar menunduk hormat.


	4. Chapter 4

Solar lagi-lagi harus menghadapi perempuan itu lagi. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajak Halilintar makan siang, tapi perempuan itu malah mengikuti. Halilintar memutar matanya dan melirik ke arah Solar yang juga memutar matanya. Halilintar menunjuk ke arah toilet pria. Solar dan Halilintar masuk bersama ke toilet pria. Membuat perempuan itu berhenti. Solar menghela nafas saat perempuan itu malah menunggu mereka.

“Apa boleh buat, lewat jalan pintas.” ucap Solar yang membuka suatu bagian di langit-langit.

“Gak kotor tuh?” tanya Halilintar. Solar menggerakan badannya.

“Banyak OB yang juga lewat sini supaya lebih cepat sampai saat di panggil bos, jadi mereka selalu membersihkannya. Lagipula, ini jalur biasa bagi pekerja IT sepertiku.”

Halilintar lalu mengikuti Solar memanjat langit-langit. Benar saja, ruangan sempit itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Solar menuntun Halilintar menuju ruang kerjanya.

“Yo, Cahaya. Kau dipanggil kah?” tanya Kokoci saat mereka turun dari jalur langit-langit.

“Bukan. Hanya menghindari orang. Makanya ada Hali juga. Pak kepala juga kenapa masih di sini? Tidak istirahat?” jelas Solar. Halilintar menepuk-nepuk baju kerjanya. Kokoci mengangguk-angguk.

“Aku makan nanti saja. Super komputer kita tadi pagi sedikit bermasalah. Ini aku berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ada masalah lagi. Sepertinya Bos lagi-lagi main asal tekan saja.”

“Hahaha, memang. Untung Bos segera memanggilku yang sedang patroli.”

“Pantas cepat kelar.”

“Baiklah aku makan siang dulu, pak. Nanti aku akan gantiin bapak jaga server.”

“Oke, Cahaya.”

Solar dan Halilintar akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu lalu pergi menuju restouran yang ada di dekat kantor mereka. Restouran yang dikelola teman mereka, Yaya. Setelah memesan, mereka akhirnya mencari tempat duduk dan menunggu pesanan makanan mereka di antar. Solar memandang Halilintar yang sebenarnya juga terganggu dengan perempuan tadi. Apalagi Halilintar satu divisi dengannya, sehingga Halilintar sangat sering terpapar kesombongan perempuan itu.

“Kalau bisa dibunuh tanpa ketahuan sudah aku bunuh duluan orang itu.”  Ucap Halilintar membuka percakapan. Solar mengangguk.

“Ya aku juga. Aku malah kepikiran membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama dengan kasus akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku kasihan juga sama Ice yang terlalu keras mengejar pelakunya.” ucap Solar.

“Yha…, benar juga sih. Lagipula aku gak bisa membunuh sesadis itu.” ucap Halilintar lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

“Ah, kamu…, nyerempet kucing sedikit saja dengan motormu itu aja kamu udah kasihan sama kucing yang malah nyakar kamu. Apalagi kalau kau disuruh melukai orang.” ucap Solar.

“Di, diam!!”

“Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau kau menari juga bareng Blaze.”

“Well, kalau ke aku mah karena dia menganggap Thorn lebih baik dari Blaze. Padahal sama aja menurutku. Lagipula gak masalah kali, kalau aku lebih suka si leader daripada si bungsu.”

“Hahaha, begitu rupanya.”

~…~…~…~

Solar mendadak mempertimbangkan perkataan Halilintar saat istirahat siang tadi. Sembari menjaga server utama dari serangan, Solar memikirkan cara untuk menyerupai tindakan pembunuhan berantai yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Solar mengepalkan tangannya, ada satu hal yang baru ia ingat. Ice. Ice sebelumnya bekerja di laboratorium forensik, sehingga Ice pasti tahu cara agar mayat yang terbunuh tidak bisa di deteksi dengan cara-cara forensik. Solar mendadak teringat sesuatu lagi. Solar menggeleng, menyingkirkan pemikiran barunya.

Solar mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi temannya itu. “Ice? Malam ini kau sibuk?”

_ “Well, lumayan. Tapi hari ini aku pulang ke rumah. Ada apa?” _

“Boleh kan kalau aku bertanya-tanya…, soal kasusmu? Kamu kepala tim investigasinya kan?”

_ “Kenapa kau begitu tertarik?” _

“Ti, tidak kenapa-kenapa…, aku cuma ingin membantu.” Solar gugup mendengar pertanyaan balik Ice. Sepertinya Ice tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada kasus itu.

_ “Aku tunggu jam 8 malam di rumah.” _

Solar langsung tersenyum sumringah. Ia berterima kasih pada kawannya itu lalu memutus sambungan ponselnya. Solar sepertinya tidak akan berbicara soal hal ini pada Halilintar. Halilintar berada di divisi yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Dia pasti kesulitan jika harus ikut menjadi tersangka. Solar yang akan jadi tersangka seperti ini saja merasa Halilintar tetap akan kesulitan jika perempuan itu terbunuh.

Solar menyandarkan punggungnya. Berpikir mengenai apa yang dilakukan Thorn saat ini.

~…~…~…~

“Setelah Meet and Greet minggu depan, kita akhirnya bisa cuti.” ucap Thorn yang melihat jadwal mereka. “Cuma seminggu, ya?”

“Yha…, nanti kalau ada kesempatan lagi kan bisa cuti lagi.” Ucap Taufan sembari tertawa.

“Lagipula cuti emang gak bisa lama-lama tahu, apalagi di dunia seperti kita ini.” ucap Blaze.

“Blaze benar. Mendapat waktu cuti seperti ini aja sudah cukup. Kalian tidak mau kan kita cuti karena wajib militer seperti dua anggota The Illegal tahun lalu?” Ucap Gopal. Thorn menggaruk kepalanya.

“Gopal bakal wajib militer tahun depan, ya? Kita bakalan cuti juga gak, ya?”

“Kalian mah enggak. The Illegal kemarin cuti juga karena Kaizo dan Lahap bersamaan ikut wajib militer. Fang kan jadi sendirian makanya ia dicutikan. Tapi nanti pas Fang wajib militer, seandainya The Illegal masih ada, Kaizo dan Lahap gak akan cuti.” jelas Gopal lagi.

“Pas kita wajib militer nanti kamu bakal dicutiin donk? Enak banget!” keluh BTT. Gopal tertawa.

“Tapi setidaknya kalian kan wajib militernya bersamaan.” ucap Gopal.

“BTT-G. Bersiap! sebentar lagi giliran kalian tampil.” ucap Gempa.

“Siap Manager!” ucap BTT-G dan langsung bersiap diri.

Thorn ingin mematikan ponselnya, tetapi status terbaru Solar di media sosialnya menghentikan keinginannya sejenak.

_ ‘Aku berharap perempuan sombong itu akan jadi korban pembunuhan berantai itu selanjutnya.’ _

Thorn ingat, akhir-akhir ini Solar memang sering memposting kekesalannya pada teman perempuan satu kantornya. Solar bahkan sempat merekam aksi menyebalkan perempuan yang sedang menyombongkan diri pada teman sekantornya yang lain. Sombongnya juga membawa-bawa diri Thorn. Thorn sedikit menyesal karena memilih perempuan itu untuk naik ke atas panggung. Lain kali dia akan menarik Solar agar perempuan itu merasa malu. Thorn memperhatikan postingan-postingan itu, Solar selama ini terlihat berusaha sabar. Namun, kali ini sepertinya kesabaran Solar sudah habis. Thorn akhirnya mematikan ponselnya dan segera berbaris di belakang Taufan.

_ ‘Kenapa aku merasa perkataan Solar itu akan jadi benar adanya, ya?’ _ batin Thorn.

~…~…~…~

Ice membawa Solar yang baru datang langsung ke kamar pribadinya. Solar sedikit bingung saat Ice membawanya ke tempat itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Ice menutup pintu kamar pribadinya.

“Selain kamar mandi dan kamar ini, semua rumah dinasku ini dipasangi penyadap dan cctv yang terhubung langsung dengan kantor kepolisian.” ucap Ice. Namun, Ice juga masih terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Solar tahu dari sikap Ice, mungkin masih ada penyadap atau kamera pengawas yang dipasang di dalam kamar ini. Dan mereka tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi bersamaan.

“Kalau begitu ke apartemenku saja.”

“....” Ice terlihat berhenti mencari. Ice tersenyum. “Kau benar juga. Aku pulang ke rumah juga cuma izin mengecek keadaan rumah dinas dan mengambil baju ganti.”

“Siip, ayolah kalau begitu.” ucap Solar lalu berdiri dan membantu Ice memilihkan baju.

Setelah selesai mengemas baju Ice ke dalam tas kerjanya. Solar keluar lebih dahulu dari kamar Ice seraya tersenyum sumringah. Rencananya dia akan keluar lebih dahulu dan menunggu di depan gang sembari menunggu Ice mengecek keadaan rumah dinasnya. Tentu mereka berharap kamar Ice benar-benar tidak ada kamera maupun penyadap.

Solar lalu keluar dari rumah Ice seraya melambaikan tangan sumringah. Solar lalu melirik ke arah kamera pengawas, mencari sudut mati kamera itu. Solar sendiri punya kecurigaan pada Ice. Solar pergi dari rumah itu, tetapi masuk lagi setelah mendapat titik celah kamera di depan pintu masuk. Solar langsung menutup mulutnya melihat halaman belakang rumah Ice yang menjadi sudut mati kamera pengawas. Selain itu pepohonan yang tumbuh besar persis di depan dinding belakang rumah Ice menjadi penutup sempurna bagi kamera. Halaman belakang rumah itu masih cukup luas sebenarnya. Ice sepertinya sengaja membiarkan halaman belakangnya tidak terjamah oleh mata kamera dan telinga penyadap

_ ‘Ternyata memang benar, ya.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

Ice memutar matanya saat Solar mempersilahkan Ice untuk masuk ke kamar apartemen yang luasnya sama dengan rumah dinasnya. Bahkan sedikit lebih besar. Ice lalu duduk di sofa dan menunggu Solar mengunci pintunya. Ice memutar matanya lagi saat melihat kunci pengaman di dalam kamarnya itu bertambah sedemikian rupa. Tentu karena kasus yang marak akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Solar lalu duduk di samping Ice dan merangkul Ice.

“Ice…, ada tidak cara membunuh yang tidak ketahuan sama polisi?” tanya Solar langsung. Solar memandang Ice untuk memastikan reaksinya. Solar tidak pernah menyangka Ice bisa bereaksi setenang ini.

“Banyak caranya. Tapi semua tergantung polisi yang menangani. Kau mau bunuh seseorang, ya?” tanya Ice. Solar yang ingin melihat reaksi gugup Ice, malah bereaksi gugup. Ice tertawa. “Itu sebabnya kau memanggilku? Untuk menyogokku?”

“Habis aku dan Halilintar sudah benci banget padanya!” ucap Solar akhirnya jujur. Solar melepaskan rangkulannya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Tangan dan kakinya terasa lemas.

“Halilintar masih mending karena dia menggemari Blaze, jadi perempuan itu tidak banyak menggodanya. Tapi aku?! Dia seolah-olah tidak mengizinkan aku menggemari Thorn! Hanya karena dansa bersama di konser dia jadi merasa spesial? Padahal dia sendiri gak tau aku pernah diajak ke back stage! Udah gitu kerjaannya gak produktif! Bos sudah sering mengeluh padanya tapi masih aja perempuan itu menggunakan kekuasaan orang tuanya untuk bisa tetap bekerja di sana.”

“Wow, wow. Tenang Lar.” Ice mengusap kepala Solar. Kadang Ice bersyukur Solar memiliki umur di bawahnya.

“Mana bisa Ice?! Aku sudah cukup sabar selama tiga bulan ini! Dan aku sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi! Tiga bulan itu waktu yang lama untukku! Kamu mah enak bisa langsung membungkam orang seperti itu saat itu juga!”

“Gak juga, Lar. Hanya karena aku seorang polisi bukan berarti aku bisa menangkapnya sesuka hatiku.”

“Maksudku membungkamnya selamanya.”

Ice menghela nafas. “Tadi kau melihat ke sana, ya?”

Solar mengangguk lemah. Ia memandang Ice yang tidak memperlihatkan perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya. Seolah bagi Ice tidak masalah ia ketahuan. “Itu sebabnya kamu mengajakku ke apartemenmu. Memang ada cctv di sini, tetapi tidak ada penyadap. Toh, cctv di tempat ini juga mudah kamu palsukan, kan?”

“Maaf, Ice. Aku jadi egois.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku sendiri lebih egois.” ucap Ice seraya menaikkan rambut di keningnya. “Kau ingin aku yang membunuhnya? Atau kau sendiri yang akan membunuhnya?”

“Tapi Ice…, aku….”

“Kalau kau mau membunuhnya sendiri…, Aku ajari.” Ice menyibak rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Membunuh sekaligus menyelidiki kasus pembunuhannya sendiri itu membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk memotong rambutnya.

Solar memandang Ice, mempertimbangkan berbagai hal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Ice. Ice tersenyum, ia mendekati wajah Solar. Solar ikut tersenyum, ia membisikkan sesuatu. Solar sudah kenal baik dengan Ice, Ice tidak mungkin akan memberi sesuatu dengan percuma. Ice harus mendapat pertukaran setimpal. Ice menarik wajahnya lalu tertawa.

“Pantas dia lebih suka si leader.” 

~…~…~…~

Acara meet and greet dengan BTT-G hari ini hampir dibatalkan karena penemuan potongan mayat korban pembunuhan berantai yang ditemukan sangat dekat dengan tempat acara mereka. BTT-G bahkan bertemu dengan Ice yang terlihat lelah mengejar pelaku yang tidak meninggalkan petunjuk berarti pada mereka. Meski begitu, Ice masih sempat aja meminta tanda tangan Taufan pada cd single terbaru mereka. Thorn tertawa dalam hati melihat suatu petunjuk tentang perasaan Taufan yang akan berbalas pada Ice.

Thorn membuka akun palsu media sosialnya dan kembali men’stalk’ing penggemar spesialnya. Thorn belum mau mengakui kalau ia gay seperti Taufan, tapi Thorn sendiri memang sedikit tertarik dengan kepribadian Solar.

_ ‘Aku tidak menyangka dia beneran jadi korban selanjutnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.’ _

Thorn memang sudah menduga Solar akan menulis status seperti itu. Berita tentang penemuan dua potongan kepala baru memang sudah disiarkan tadi pagi. Itu sebabnya acara mereka yang berlangsung siang hari akhirnya diundur jadi sore hari. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, salah satu potongan kepala itu adalah potongan kepala perempuan yang sering mengejek Solar dan temannya, Halilintar, di tempat kerja mereka. Dan entah kebetulan lagi atau tidak, potongan kepala itu ditemukan tepat di dekat tempat acara meet dan greet BTT-G.

Sebelum acara meet and greet di mulai, Thorn sebenarnya ingin memberi semangat Solar soal hal ini. Namun, Thorn belum menemukan kata-kata penyemangat yang cocok untuk Solar. Thorn sebenarnya tidak yakin Solar akan datang ke acara meet and greet ini. Thorn akhirnya memulai acara meet and greet tanpa sempat memberi penyemangat bagi Solar. Suasana meet and greet kali itu memang sedikit tidak enak, polisi yang masih lalu lalang di sekitar mereka membuat suasana di acara itu semakin tidak nyaman.

“Baiklah…, lebih baik kita mulai saja acara pemberian tanda tangannya.” Ucap sang MC yang berusaha dengan sangat keras agar menghidupkan acara yang cukup suram itu. Dan ucapan kali ini sangat berhasil. Petugas pengamanan seperti Ejojo, Adudu, dan Probe langsung bergerak menertibkan antrian para Fans yang berebut jadi nomor satu. Thorn hanya tertawa melihat usaha Ejojo dan teman-temannya itu saat menertibkan barisan lalu mengizinkan untuk menemui mereka dan meminta tanda tangan mereka.

“Kau datang.” Ucap Thorn. Solar mengerjapkan matanya.

“Thorn gak mau aku datang?” Tanya Solar. Thorn tertawa kecil. Solar tidak selemah yang dia duga.

“Aku pikir kau tidak datang karena adanya penemuan mayat teman sekantormu itu.”

“..., kok kamu tahu…, salah satunya teman sekantorku?” Tanya Solar. Thorn sedikit kaget, ia keceplosan berbicara hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahuinya.

“A, ah…, lupakan, saja. Mana CDnya?” Thorn tertawa polos. Solar memiringkan kepalanya sembari memberi kotak CD dan CDnya itu. Thorn menanda tangani CD itu. Solar berjongkok sedikit.

“Thorn…, aku boleh minta kontakmu tidak?” bisik Solar. “Aku agak iri sama Ice yang punya nomor kontak kalian.”

“Hm? Kenapa gak minta ke Kak Ice aja? Dan kamu kan lebih muda! Panggil aku dengan Kak juga donk!”

“Pernah dulu! Tapi Ice malah memberiku nomor kontak leadermu. Ice curang banget.”

“Oh…, jadi itu pesan darimu? Kak Blaze sampai marah-marah padaku karena ada pesan yang harusnya ditujukan padaku.” kekeh Thorn. Thorn menulis sesuatu di atas tanda tangannya pada cd itu. Ia lalu menutup kotak CD itu dan memberikannya pada Solar.

“Apa boleh buat. Ice kalau lagi stress jahilnya suka kumat. Dan aku nanyanya pas dia stress kasus ini. Tentu saja aku salah.” Solar menerima CD yang sudah ditanda tangani Thorn. Solar lalu menunduk dan berbalik untuk keluar dari antrian 

“Nomor kontakmu juga donk. Masa aku doank yang ngasih?” ucap Thorn agak kencang. Solar merona saat fans Thorn yang lain berteriak curang. Solar mencari sesuatu di kantongnya. Solar lalu memberi sebuah kertas pada Thorn lalu kabur dari kerumunan penggemar. Thorn membaca kertas yang ternyata sebuah kartu nama itu. Wajah Thorn sedikit memerah, Thorn lalu tertawa puas dan menyimpan kartu nama itu. Fans-fans Thorn yang lain saling berpandangan. Sebelum akhirnya dilayani oleh Thorn.

“Thornie gay, ya?” tanya fansnya yang selanjutnya. Thornie adalah nama panggilannya yang populer dikalangan fans wanitanya. Thorn menggaruk pipinya.

“Wah, aku belum bisa menjawabnya.” ucap Thorn seraya menanda tangani CD yang diberikan fansnya itu. “Tapi, dia memang membuatku tertarik sampai sebegininya.”

“Thornie kalau beneran jadi gay…, tetep mau berinteraksi dengan kita kan?” tanya Fansnya itu.

“Apaan sih…, kekasih ya kekasih, fans ya fans. Selama kalian masih menjadi Thornice. Aku akan tetap berinteraksi dengan kalian.” ucap Thorn. Fansnya itu terlihat sangat senang mendengar ucapan Thorn.

~…~…~…~

Thorn tertawa, ia melihat orang yang berada di antrian terakhir di tempat Blaze. Teman sekantor Solar yang juga merupakan teman sejak kecil Solar itu terlihat malu khas tsundere. Sama seperti Solar tadi. Halilintar sepertinya juga meminta kontak pada Blaze. Gopal yang sudah selesai menanda tangani bahkan ikut nimbrung karena kali ini Gopal yang jadi sasaran kejahilan Ice. Thorn tentu bisa mendengar Gopal yang mengatakan ia memang mendapat pesan nyasar. Halilintar terlihat malu untuk mengakuinya. Padahal kalau dia bertanya pada Solar, untuk dapat kontak Blaze itu kelar. Namun, Thorn kali ini gak mau mengatakannya. Bisa bahaya kalau nanti Halilintar tanya kenapa dia tahu kalau ia temenan dan sekantor dengan Solar. Seperti Solar tadi.

_ ‘Tunggu, berarti pesan yang beberapa hari lalu datang padaku itu mungkin teman perempuan mereka yang temenan dari SMP itu?’ _ Batin Thorn.

Thorn lalu mengambil kembali kartu nama Solar. Kartu nama yang ia miliki sebagai ‘pewaris perusahaan’. Kartu itu sepertinya memang sudah dipersiapkan Solar untuknya. Thorn lalu membuka ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang tertera pada kartu itu di ponselnya. Thorn lalu menyimpan ponsel dan kartu nama itu lagi. 

“Siapa itu tadi?” Tanya Thorn pada Blaze. Berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia adalah teman Solar yang sepertinya sangat tertarik pada Blaze. Blaze tertawa.

“Pemuda tsundere yang dulu aku ajak naik panggung.” Tawa Blaze.

“Tipemu orang-orang yang tsundere, ya. Kamu juga agak tsundere kayaknya.”

“Biarin! Dan enak aja aku gak tsundere!!” Keluh Blaze. Taufan dan Gopal tertawa-tawa di belakang mereka.

“Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya, Blaze? Kalian tadi bertukar kontak juga, kan?” Tanya Taufan.

“Halilintar. Cuma pada dia kok, aku kasih nomorku.” Ucap Blaze. Gopal tersenyum penuh makna.

“Hoo…, ini penggemar kesayanganmu?” ucap Gopal seraya menyikut kecil lengan Blaze yang lebih mungil darinya.

“Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?”  balas Blaze sembari melipat tangannya. Gopal tertawa dan berusaha menghindari kemarahan Blaze yang sepertinya sudah cukup kesal.

“Thorn juga tadi bertukar kontak dengan Solar, ya.” Tawa Taufan.

“Kan temen Kak Ice. Lumayan juga punya kontak orang yang kerja di perusahaan. Kan kalau ada sesuatu dari kita dan buat kita gak jadi artis lagi…, siapa tahu direkomen tempat kerja sama dia.” jelas Thorn dibuat sepolos mungkin. Taufan menepuk tangannya.

“Benar juga. Aku gak kepikiran. Mungkin saja Ice bisa membantuku menjadi detektif seperti impian masa laluku. Kalau enggak jadi detektif pun aku pengen banget ngebantu Ice memecahkan kasus.”

_ ‘Pantas kau jadi gay karena kak Ice.’ _ Batin Thorn.


	6. Chapter 6

Tidak biasanya Blaze datang ke apartemen Thorn. Biasanya juga di apartemen Taufan yang cuma di sebelah apartemen Blaze. Thorn memang tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dengan apartemen Blaze dan Taufan, sementara Gopal masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Thorn memilih tempat itu karena dekat dengan halte bus/taksi dan juga stasiun. Thorn memang tidak bisa mengendarai mobil maupun motor, sehingga dia sangat bergantung pada kendaraan umum.

“Thorn, entah kenapa aku punya dugaan sementara setelah ngebantu Taufan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai.” Ucap Blaze setelah berleha-leha sejenak di kamar apartemen Thorn. Kamar apartemen Thorn memang sangat minimalis, tapi cukup nyaman dengan penataan ruangan Thorn.

“Oh, jadi itu yang diminta Kak Taufan pada Kak Gempa sebelum cuti. Dugaan apa?”

“Tentang pelakunya.” Ucap Blaze. Thorn terlihat tertarik. Ia segera duduk setelah meletakkan segelas minuman di meja depan Blaze. Blaze mengambil gelas itu dan meneguknya perlahan. “Aku berpikir pelakunya adalah orang kepolisian.”

“Haa?” Thorn terlihat terkejut.  _ ‘Jadi selama ini mereka belum kepikiran sama sekali tentang itu? Melihat kerja keras Kak Ice yang terus kehilangan petunjuk, aku bahkan sudah bisa nebak kalau ada anggota kepolisian yang ikut main dalam kasus ini.’ _

“Kenapa bisa begitu Blaze?”

“Terutama yang kerja di laboratorium forensik. Alasannya…, pertama…, si pelaku tahu titik vital di tubuh korban. Kau pasti akan bilang anggota kedokteran juga bisa, kan?” Ucap Blaze. Thorn mengangguk seraya menggaruk pelipisnya.

“Kedua, si pelaku tahu cara agar pembunuhannya sulit di deteksi dengan bedah autopsi forensik. Bahkan dia punya alat-alat untuk mengawetkan mayat.” Thorn masih mendengarkan.

“Ketiga, tempat penemuan mayat.”

“Tempat?”

“Iya! Kau tau gak? Tempat penemuan mayatnya terlihat seperti random, tapi sebenarnya sudah diperhitungkan dengan masak-masak agar mudah ditemukan polisi. Bahkan selokan tempat pembuangan mayat pertama pun dekat dengan pos jaga polisi.”

“Benar juga. Mayat yang ketemu waktu kita meet and greet terakhir itu juga dekat dengan kantor polisi pusat polisi kan?”

“Keempat….”

“Masih ada lagi?”

“Masih! Keempat pemilihan korban.”

“Pemilihan korban?”

“Semua korban selama ini mengacu pada fans fanatik juga haters kita. Fans fanatikku, fans fanatikmu, fans fanatik Taufan, dan Fans fanatik Gopal. Meski kita gak begitu kenal karena fams kita yang kebanyakan, tapi kalau dicari-cari media sosial korban pasti ada tulisan Blazest, TauFriend, Thornice, dan Gopalimited. Atau Haters BTT-G.”

_ ‘Fans fanatikku…, benar juga, teman sekantor Solar saat itu bisa dibilang fans fanatikku. Tunggu…, Solarkan fans spesialku…, jangan-jangan dia juga membidik Solar.’  _

Thorn segera mengambil ponselnya.

“Kenapa Thorn?”

“Aku khawatir sama Solar. Dia memang enggak fanatik, tapi dia cukup dekat denganku. Kau tahu kan dia fans kesayanganku…, aku takut dia sedang dibidik oleh pelaku.” Ucap Thorn.

“Gawat! Aku juga baru kepikiran. Aku juga jadi kepikiran sama Hali.” Blaze langsung mengambil ponselnya. “Uuh…, aku gak bisa disini aja!”

“Kau sudah mau pulang?”

“Enggak. Aku mau cari tempat kerja Hali!”

“..., memangnya kamu tahu?”

“Tahu! Kemarin saat cuti hari kedua aku gak sengaja ketemu dia keluar dari sebuah perusahaan untuk pergi cari makan kayaknya.”

“Oh. Kalau gitu hati-hati Kak Lez.”

“Okelah.”

~…~…~…~

Solar dan Halilintar langsung menghentikan makan mereka saat ada teriakan di dalam kantin perusahaan mereka. Sejak kematian perempuan pengganggu itu, Halilintar dan Solar bisa kembali makan dengan tenang di kantin perusahaan mereka. Solar mengangguk saat Halilintar berdiri meninggalkan makanannya. Mereka segera berlari ke arah teriakan.

“Minggir! Aku mencari seseorang!”

“Lho? Bukannya itu Blaze, Hali?” Tanya Solar. Halilintar mengangguk kaku. Solar tertawa melihat reaksi Halilintar yang mudah di tebak. Solar mendadak mendapat panggilan telepon. “Hali, aku duluan ke kantor ya? Makanannya kamu tinggalin aja.”

“Dipanggil bos, Sol…, Cahaya?”

“Iyaa!!” Halilintar mendengus saat Solar menghilang di tengah kerumunan karyawan. Halilintar langsung mengeluarkan kuda-kuda bela diri saat ada seseorang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang.

“Ketemu….” Halilintar langsung bersikap kaku menyadari seseorang yang memeluknya itu. Wajah orang itu terlihat penuh kelegaan dan hampir menangis layaknya anak kecil.

“A, anu…, Blaze….” Halilintar memandang ke sekelilingnya. Teman sekantornya itu banyak yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang memotret mereka dengan kamera ponselnya. Halilintar malu berat. Ia langsung menarik Blaze dan berlari keluar kerumunan dan mencari tempat sepi. Mereka ada di taman belakang tempat Solar dan Halilintar ‘bolos’ dari kerjaan saat mereka sama-sama tidak ada kerjaan.

“A, apa-apaan sih? Kamu kan artis seharusnya kamu tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di sini!” bentak Halilintar. Wajahnya sangat merah. Blaze memajukan bibirnya, matanya sedikit mengernyit.

“Aku khawatir padamu, fansku.” ucap Blaze.

“Yang ada aku yang khawatir padamu. Di kantorku gak semua orang menggemarimu tahu! Ada juga hatersmu.” Halilintar bersandar pada pohon setelah memastikan tidak ada hewan melata maupun merayap di sana.

“Habis…, aku baru menyadari kalau semua korban pembunuhan berantai ini adalah fans fanatik BTT-G dan juga Hatersnya.” ucap Blaze. Halilintar menegakkan badannya lalu memandang Blaze 

“Jangan berspekulasi tanpa bukti.”

“Aku dan Taufan sudah cari buktinya kok! Karena Taufan bersikeras ingin membantu teman polisinya, aku akhirnya ikut membantunya. Dan setelah baca-baca latar belakang korban…, mereka semua orang-orang yang jadi ‘fans fanatik kami.’ mungkin kamu juga di….”

“Well, memang sih. Pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu juga…, korbannya karyawan di tempat ini yang sangat mengagung-agungkan Thorn. Sampai bikin aku dan so…, Cahaya kesal.”  Halilintar menggaruk kepalanya.

“Bener, kan? Makanya aku khawatir padamu…, kamu kan…, Fans spesial buatku.”

Halilintar merona hebat. “We, well! Ya, yang penting aku baik-baik aja sekarang! A, aku juga punya teman polisi yang bisa aku mintai tolong kalau aku lagi terancam. Ja, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir ok!”

Blaze mengangguk kecil. Halilintar berbalik.

“Da, dan…, te, terima kasih sudah menjadikanku fans spesialmu.”

Blaze tertawa kecil. Halilintar kembali berbalik. “Sama-sama, Hali.”

~…~…~…~

“Lalu kamu mengantarnya balik?” Tanya Solar yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Halilintar menggaruk kepalanya.

“Cuma sampe tempat parkir karena dia kemari membawa mobil.” Ucap Halilintar. Solar bergumam seraya terus mengetik sesuatu. Solar bersiul gembira lalu berhenti mengetik.

“Wah, sayang donk…, kamu jadi gak tau rumah Blaze.”

“Ghh…, la, lain kali juga bisa tahu!”

“Bicara soal pembunuhan berantai itu…, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin pembunuh itu tidak akan melukai kita.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena yang mendekati kita kan artis-artis itu. Bukan kita yang mendekati artis itu.” Ucap Solar. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Gak bisa dipercaya.”

“Ih, percayalah.” Solar menarik badan Halilintar dan membisikkan sesuatu. Halilintar terlihat membelakkan matanya dan tubuhnya langsung kaku. “Sudah percaya kan?”

“Kalau itu memang bisa dipercaya sih…, dari dulu aku emang merasa dia agak lain sih soal…, rasa ‘simpatik’. Ayahnya dulu juga….”

“Bicara soal ayah-anak….” Solar merogoh ponselnya dan memperlihatkan suatu gambar di sana. “Merasa anak ini mirip seseorang yang kita kenal sekarang?”

“I, ini….”

“Ini foto anak bos yang katanya di culik 21 atau 22 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja sih orangnya beda. Tapi dilihat dari usianya pun cocok, kok. Aku lagi tanya-tanya sama Ice tentang berapa lama waktu untuk membuktikan hal itu.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thorn masih cuti dan dia berencana untuk menemui Solar di tempat kerjanya. Thorn sudah menyamar, meski perempuan ‘fans fanatik’nya itu sudah meninggal, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan masih adanya penggemar fanatiknya atau lebih buruk lagi, Hatersnya. Thorn dengan mudah menemukan Solar sedang makan bertiga dengan Halilintar dan seorang yang tidak pernah Thorn lihat. Namun, melihat betapa hormatnya Solar dan Halilintar membuat Thorn langsung tahu kalau orang itu mungkin adalah atasan mereka.

“Kami lagi tanya teman kami, tapi kalau dilihat dari umur dan wajahnya yang mirip….”

“Blaze dari BTT-G mungkin anakku yang diculik itu, ya?” ucap pria itu. Thorn yang lagi mencuri dengar berusaha untuk tidak terkejut. Sebagai teman satu team dalam BTT-G, ia tidak menyangka kalau Blaze mungkin memiliki seorang orang tua yang seorang pemilik perusahaan. Thorn kadang merasa iri hanya dengan tahu bahwa mereka orang kaya. 

Thorn terus mencuri dengar, tetapi tidak fokus pada apa isi pembicaraannya. Dirinya justru memikirkan hal lain tentang cara menanyakan masa lalu Blaze terutama saat umurnya masih beberapa tahun itu. Thorn terus berpikir sampai tidak menyadari seseorang ada di belakangnya.

“Siapa kamu!?” Thorn terlonjak, ia berposisi siap untuk menghajar orang yang mengagetkannya. Solar di depannya, wajahnya agak takut-takut sembari membawa tongkat sapu. Halilintar dan Bos mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Solar masih waspada meski Thorn sudah mengendurkan kuda-kudanya. Thorn melepas masker dan rambut palsunya. “T, Thorn!”

“Hai, Solar.” 

“Ke, kenapa kau ada di sini?”

~…~…~…~

Setelah pembicaraan dengan bos mereka dan Halilintar selesai. Solar bersiap untuk kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Solar bahkan meminta bosnya dan Halilintar untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Solar melirik ke arah semak-semak yang ada di pinggir kantin itu. Sesosok seperti orang yang sedang berjongkok terlihat di sana. Solar merinding, meski dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan jadi target pembunuhan mutilasi berantai, tapi bisa saja dia menjadi target pembunuhan oleh orang lain. Solar menelan liurnya, ia melirik sapu milik office boy yang sedang mengepel di sampingnya. 

Solar mengambil sapu itu dan berjalan mendekati orang itu. Tindakan yang terlalu berani sebenarnya. Kalau orang itu memiliki senjata tajam atau pistol, habislah ia. Namun, Solar tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Solar menarik nafasnya sebelum berucap.

“Siapa kamu!?” orang itu terlonjak kaget dan memasang pose beladiri. Solar meneguk liurnya dan mengencangkan genggaman pada tongkat sapu itu. Solar semakin waspada saat orang itu membuka master dan menarik rambutnya. Rambut palsunya. Solar mengendurkan genggamannya. Jelas ia terkejut melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia sangka penguntit itu. “T, Thorn!”

“Hai, Solar.”

“Ke, kenapa kau ada di sini?” Tentu saja Solar kaget melihat Thorn, idolanya, ada di tempat yang bukan semestinya. Solar memandang Thorn yang terlihat malu-malu.

“Mencarimu.” ucap Thorn. “Aku khawatir, soalnya…, Taufan bilang fans dan haters kita yang selama ini jadi korban.”

Solar ikut merona. Mungkin ia harus segera memberi tahu Ice kalau Taufan ikut membantu penyidikan dan sudah sampai pada kesimpulan kalau korbannya adalah fans fanatik dan Haters BTT-G. “Ugh…, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lagipula aku kan berteman dengan Ice. Aku rasa pelakunya juga bakal pikir dua kali untuk mencelakakan aku.

“Iya juga, ya.” ucap Thorn.

“..., ngomong-ngomong…, darimana kau tahu aku kerja di sini?”

“Da, dari Kak Ice.” Solar menepuk jidatnya.

“Jangan-jangan Blaze datang kemarin juga karena Ice kasih tahu….” gumam Solar.

“Blaze pernah datang?”

“Guh…, e, enggak kok. Su, sudahlah…, ayo duduk di sana. Aku traktir kau makan.”

“Enggak usah…, oh ya….” tolak Thorn sembari merogoh kantungnya. “Minggu depan kau sibuk tidak?”

“Minggu depan? Kayaknya enggak. Rapat umum pemegang saham kan dimulai besok…, Jadi mulai besok tugasku sudah berkurang.”

“Baguslah. Berarti bisa donk nonton konserku di sektor 17E.” ucap Thorn sembari memberi selembar tiket pada Solar. Solar dengan sangat gembira menerima tiket itu.

“Aku akan datang! Pasti datang!!”

~…~…~…~

BTT-G dan The Illegal akan tampil bersama. Solar, Halilintar, dan Yaya sudah mengantri tepat di depan ‘pintu masuk’. Konser kali ini berada di ruang terbuka, berbeda dengan konser biasa yang masih ada di dalam gedung. Sehingga pintu masuk yang dimaksud hanyalah jajaran pagar bongkar pasang yang amat pendek dengan spanduk dan banyaknya penjaga di depan ‘pintu masuk’ itu. Solar, Halilintar dan Yaya beruntung karena belum banyak orang yang datang ke tempat itu. Setelah menunjukkan tiket pada petugas jaga, mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk dan segera mengambil tempat di depan panggung. Ice sudah terlebih dahulu ada di sana.

“Yo, udah sehat, Ice?” sapa Solar. Ice membuka tudung jaketnya.

“Tentu saja sudah. Kalian datang bertiga?”

“Kan terlihat, Ice.” Balas Yaya sembari memutar matanya.

“Tidak ada tempat resmi parkir motor sih.” ucap Halilintar.

“Dan kakekku seperti biasa…, tidak mengizinkan aku bawa mobil malam-malam.”

“Kau sendiri datang setelah menengok tkp, kan? Dasar baru kali ini aku melihat ada polisi sesantai ini dengan kasus yang meresahkan ini.” ucap Yaya.

“Karena aku sudah menemukan pelakunya. Tinggal melakukan penyergapan yang akan dilakukan tim khusus.” Ucap Ice.

_ ‘Kadang aku bersyukur dia pelakunya. Dia memang menyeramkan kalau jadi lawan.’ _ Batin Solar dan Halilintar.  _ ‘Gampang banget dia membuat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya menjadi pelaku.’ _

“Wah bagus donk. Semoga yang tertangkap kali ini benar dan akhirnya kasus ini selesai ya.” Ucap Yaya.

“Amin.” Ucap Ice  

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya konser BTT-G yang berkolaborasi dengan The Illegal. Keempat sekawan itu terlihat sangat puas saat BTT-G tampil dengan sangat indahnya saat itu. BTT-G lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada mereka dan menarik mereka ke atas panggung. Ini kedua kalinya bagi Halilintar dan Yaya, sehingga mereka sudah tidak canggug lagi berada di atas panggung. Ice mudah beradaptasi sehingga ia dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan irama gerak Taufan.

Solar harus berkutat dengan kekakuan dirinya dan mengimbangi gerak lincah Thorn. Solar tidak biasa bergerak, apalagi pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk terus duduk di depan server. Thorn hanya tertawa melihat kekakuan Solar. Setelah mereka selesai berdansa, Thorn langsung memeluk Solar dari belakang dan memberikan huruf V dengan tangannya ke arah penonton.

~…~…~…~

“Aku baru tahu kalian semua empat sekawan!” Ucap Gopal. Saat mereka akhirnya dipanggil ke back stage. Yaya, Solar, dan Halilintar memang sempat bingung saat Ice menahan kepulangan mereka dan malah mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat. 

“Pantas rasanya aku familiar dengan nama yang kau sebut tadi Gopal.” Ucap Taufan. 

“Jadi kamu temen Tsundere yang dibilang Solar, ya! Hahaha, kamu emang Tsundere!” Ucap Blaze yang langsung memeluk lengan Halilintar. Halilintar memalingkan mukanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari idolanya, tetapi akhirnya menyerah karena keinginannya juga untuk dipeluk Blaze. Blaze tertawa saat Halilintar berhenti melawan.

“Gerakanmu kaku amat tadi Solar!” Thorn menepuk punggung Solar. Solar langsung merinding seketika.

“Sa, sakit….”

“Kurang gerak sih!” Thorn menepuk-nepuk punggung Solar semakin banyak. Solar hanya bisa terus mengeluh kesakitan.

Taufan terkekeh melihat tingkah Thorn dan Solar yang seperti kakak adik. “Kalian ke sini pakai transportasi apa?” Tanyanya.

“Selain Ice, kita semua nebeng mobilnya Yaya.” Ucap Solar. Mereka lalu membicarakan mengenai betapa kecilnya rumah dinas Ice.

“Kau pernah ke rumah Kak polisi, Kak Tau?” Tanya Thorn membulatkan matanya dan berwajah datar.

“Iya dia pernah datang. Pas aku sakit.” Jawab Ice. Mata Thorn makin membulat. Tidak hanya Thorn, Solar juga ikut membulatkan matanya. Ice melirik Solar dan tersenyum penuh makna.

Solar menghela nafas lega. Memang tempat itu pasti akan luput dari pandangan siapapun, kecuali dirinya dan Halilintar yang dulu pernah menjejaki bagian ‘rahasia’ di rumah Ice. Dan meski Halilintar belum melihat langsung pemandangan luar biasa di tempat terlarang itu, Halilintar sudah bisa menduga dengan tepat apa yang pernah dilihat Solar saat memasuki tempat terlarang di saat kasus pembunuhan itu masih menjadi ‘teror’ bagi masyarakat.


End file.
